Sleepweaver
A sleepweaver is a ter'angreal that provides the user access to Tel'aran'rhiod. The most well known sleepweaver in the series was given to Egwene al'Vere by Verin Mathwin and was studied by Corianin Nedeal, the last Dreamer of the White Tower before Egwene. Other sleepweavers still in existence come in many shapes described in the list below. The purpose of all sleepweavers is to allow the user to enter the World of Dreams while sleeping. They differ by shape, material, and requirements for usage (some require channeling of Spirit, some require no channeling). Sleepweavers were apparently made during the Age of Legends to be used as practice for dreamwalking, and as such, most will cause the user to appear misty and transparent. Copies of sleepweavers made by Elayne Trakand also left the user appearing misty and insubstantial. History Liandrin's group of Black Sisters stole many sleepweavers when they left the White Tower. Egwene, Elayne and Nynaeve were able to rescue some of them from Amico and Joya in Tear. Some time later Elayne was also able to study the objects along the one left to her by Egwene and so she learnt how to reproduce them. Elayne succeeds in making exact copies of the amber plaque and the iron disc. She makes copies of the twisted stone ring as well, but they are not exact and do not work quite as well. Most of the copies and originals were left to the rebels when Elayne and Nynaeve went to Ebou Dar. Meanwhile Elayne and Nynaeve were able to rescue another sleepweaver, the silver ring, from Ispan in Ebou Dar. Finally the last known sleepweaver was rescued by Elayne from Temaile in Caemlyn after the failed attempt to kidnap her. It can be guessed that either some other sleepweavers were recovered as well in Caemlyn, when many Black sisters of this group were captured, or either one or two of the stolen sleepweavers are still in the hands of the Black Ajah, because Rianna, Jeaine and Berylle were never captured. Mesaana ordered Sheriam Bayanar to steal all the twenty sleepweavers from the rebels, in addition to ordering that she cause Egwene to be deposed. She threatened to cut off one finger or toe from Sheriam for each sleepweaver not obtained within three days. Before Sheriam is stilled and executed by order of Egwene, she was seen with a bandaged hand. Since Siuan Sanche still has possession of one of the sleepweavers, most likely Mesaana carried out her punishment and removed one of Sheriam's fingers. After Sheriam stole nineteen of the twenty sleepweavers kept in the rebels camp, Egwene asked Elayne to reproduce as many as she can from the Sleepweavers still in her custody in Caemlyn, so Elayne made many new copies from them. After the Aes Sedai Schism was ended Egwene loaned a sleepweaver to the Windfinders and asked Siuan to teach them how to use it; this was part of the Amyrlin's plan to obtain an alliance with the Sea Folk channelers. List List of the known sleepweaver #Alabaster figurine, stolen from the White Tower by Liandrin's Group of Black Sisters, either recovered by Elayne in Caemlyn, who made copies from it following Egwene's order, or still in possession of the Black Ajah #Amber plaque, stolen from the White Tower by Liandrin's Group of Black Sisters. It was recovered from the Black sisters in Tear. Elayne made many copies of it, then used by the Rebel Aes Sedai, and then stolen again by Sheriam #Clear crystal rod, stolen from the White Tower by Liandrin's Group of Black Sisters, either recovered by Elayne in Caemlyn, who made copies from it following Egwene's order, or still in possession of the Black Ajah #Glass bracelet, stolen from the White Tower by Liandrin's Group of Black Sisters. It was recovered from Temaile in Caemlyn. Elayne probably made some copies of it following Egwene's order #Iron disc, stolen from the White Tower by Liandrin's Group of Black Sisters. It was recovered from the Black sisters in Tear. Elayne made many copies of it, then used by the Rebel Aes Sedai, and then stolen again by Sheriam #Silver ring, stolen from the White Tower by Liandrin's Group of Black Sisters. It was recovered from Ispan in Ebou Dar. Elayne probably made some copies of it following Egwene's order #Twisted stone ring, given to Egwene by Verin Mathwin. This one does not need to channel to use it. Elayne made many imperfect copies of it, then used by the Rebel Aes Sedai, and then stolen again by Sheriam. The original was also stolen by Sheridan, possibly hidden or destroyed by Mesaana. Only one imperfect copy kept hidden by Siuan Sanche Category: Ter'angreal Category:Items of Power